My Guilty Pleasure
by jjrw1998
Summary: A series of unlinked one-shots between Michael and Claire- it approaches lemons but doesn't go into detail- please read and review? CONTAINS A SINGLE SPOILER TO BLACK DAWN THE FACT THAT 2 PEOPLE ARE MARRIED and may contain a bit of M in there, but please read?
1. Guilty Pleasure

_**Just a one-shot I suddenly got inspired to write. This may be very rude, but I don't think it's an M, hopefully. **_

CPOV:

I knew it was wrong, but somehow I couldn't help myself. Michael was my guilty pleasure, and I was his. Yes, he was older than me, or he would be if he wasn't a vampire, yes he was married. But, it didn't matter to me, none of it did. He was my guilty pleasure. It was one of those rare moments when it was just us two, alone in the Glass house. Eve was at work, and Shane, who had finally got himself a job, was there too. Myrnin had 'important business' to attend to, and had given me the day off. It was something, that we had both been waiting for, Michael and I, to have some time for us.

I waited until Michael was downstairs, I could hear him moving around, making coffee. I slowly crept towards Shane's room, and checked to see that he was gone, he was. Eve's hearse was missing from the street. We were alone. Perfect. I went back to my room and put on the outfit I had prepared for this, it was something that I had been waiting months to show him. Smiling I put on the best underwear I owned: Black lacy crotchless panties, and a bra that gave everything away. I wasn't going to walk downstairs in that, oh no, I pulled on the shortest skirt I owned, and then the lowest cut top, which was see-through too. Smiling in the mirror I walked downstairs, barefoot, to show I wasn't going anywhere.

Walking into the kitchen I saw that Michael was making coffee,

"Hey Claire, coffee?" He said, holding up his mug.

"Sure," I said, walking up to him and then carefully sitting on the work surface.

"So." Michael said, trying to get me to talk.

"So.." I said, as I leaned in to talk to him. I saw him swallow and I knew that I had him.

"Wha- err what are you doing today?" He said, trying to control himself as I ran a hand down his chest.

"Staying here, I have the day of…" I said, going into seductive mode. I saw him gulp again, I smiled and said,

"What about you?" He gulped again and I saw that his tight black jeans looked rather too tight around his growing bulge…

"Err, I don't know…" He said now, his voice getting husky as he rubbed himself against me slightly.

"Hmmm…" I said and I slowly as he leaned against me, I turned to face him.

"Claire…" he said, his voice still angelic, but laced through with lust.

"Yes Michael?" I said innocently. That was enough for him, he immediately leaned onto me and started kissing me, parting my legs so he could get closer. I smiled as he gasped, he had realised that my pants had no crotch. Smiling, as he kissed me more passionately, it wasn't long until we were in my room, we never went in his. Except for small rendezvous, like if Shane was in the shower, we had them all the time, make-out sessions mostly, because we didn't have time to do what we wanted to do.

But today we did.

Smiling, he pushed me down onto the bed, still kissing me, his body laying on mine, his weight comfortable. I felt him shrug out of his top and do the same with mine, but on me. His angelic curls were tangled underneath my hands as I twirled them in it, as we both removed every article of clothing we possessed.

Naked, on the bed, our hands touching each other's bodies, we pleasured each other in a way our respective partners had never managed. I loved how cold his body was, how it wasn't warm like mine, but ice cold, I loved it. I loved how he was gentle, but how he was dominant too, putting us into positions that Shane just didn't do right, and which I knew Eve hated.

He slipped a finger inside me, and it was pure ecstasy. Nothing Shane had ever done compared to it. After he had me writhing in love, I did the same for him, taking him into my mouth and making him shout in joy.

Today we were animals, loving the pleasure and the love that surrounded us. We did it like animals too, acting like dogs. I loved it, and I know he did too.

Afterwards, lying there soaked in sweat, we smiled at each other. This was all we could ever be, and we both knew it. He was married, and I was in a relationship with Shane. But, yet we kept going,

"Claire?" he said, his voice still deep and husky,

"Yes?"

"You know we can't keep doing this right?"

"I know, but we can't stop either." He looked at me and we both understood each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Michael."

Below us was the unmistakable sound of Eve arriving home. I turned to Michael and he was gone.

_He was my guilty pleasure, and I was his._

_**Well, that was fun. I didn't realise that I had this bad a mind, to be honest, I could have done this as an M but since I'm only 14 I thought, no, not yet. So, yes, hope you liked **_

_**Read and Review please. **_


	2. Gleaming Fangs

His fangs gleamed in the minimal light, Michael wasn't supposed to be like this, he wasn't human, but he was supposed to still act humane, wasn't he?

"Michael?" I said, trying to fight my flight instinct as he descended onto me, Myrnin had taught me to a) never turn your back on a vampire like this, and b) never show any weakness, that was why I had all the bite marks from him, when he'd been drawn to my fear. No-one else knew about them, hell, Shane would never let me go back, he was slightly better now, he hadn't bit me. But, Michael was advancing me like the predator he was onside, his eyes red as the blood that thumped round my veins.

"Please stop, Michael," I whispered, mistakenly taking a small tiny step backwards.

"Wrong move Claire," he hissed, his arms enclosing round me, trapping me in his cold embrace, my heart was beating hard, he could hear it, and he smiled, grinning sadistically down at me.

"Michael, please don't." I said, as he gently, almost tenderly moved my hair from round my neck, I tried to struggle, he simply tightened his hold on me, crushing me to his marble chest, sculpted and bare. He hadn't dressed yet, he was in his low-slung black jeans, and a small tiny part of my head, that wasn't screaming, was tingling for the fact that I was in his sculpted arms, pushed against his chest. It felt almost romantic.

Yeah, I was with Shane, and Michael was fricking _married_, but he was still god awful hot, in a zone that Shane would never ever reach, not even Myrnin, who was so totally stuck in the friend zone, had ever reached. He was so hot, that his cold skin was burning me, no, actually that was his fangs pressing into my jugular and sucking away my life.

It hurt like hell, more than fire, more than hurt, because this was Michael, the warm, friendly Michael who was a vamp, but who was supposed to be in control, who was biting down on my neck, and gulping down my blood like it was a strawberry milkshake. I tried to hit him, but my arms were firmly pinned to his bare chest, as his ensnared me, a rabbit caught, by the predator. I felt so insignificant as I thought about what was happening, in a very cynical way, this was different. It felt, different, a pain that almost bordered onto something good, pleasure? Almost, pleasure, I kinda got why those weird people let themselves be hit and chained up and all the other things that Wikipedia said happened in a relationship like that. A dominant and submissive, in this situation, I was obviously a submissive, completely under his mercy. In a twisted part of my head, it felt good.

I gently started stroking his chest, letting my hands do something to occupy them, something to distract myself from this pain, that was pleasure. ..

How had I got into this situation again? I couldn't remember, everything was blanking out, slightly. There was a creeping darkness at the edge of my vision. Something to do with him running from his room, shirtless, I'd swooned slightly, who wouldn't? Then, him stopping, eyes red, staring at me, his predator alight. Hmm, what a way to die.

Die.

Die.

The word echoed around my head, I was dying, again. But, would the house save me? I hoped not, I didn't think I could re-go through being re-born. I was dying. I was dying. What about my parents? Eve? Shane? Michael, would he be consumed by guilt? I was dying, I was dying, I was dying. I felt a single tear slip down my face onto his chest. And another, and another, crying silently, I felt my hold on life slipping almost.

Then his hands let go of me, pushing me almost to the floor. Staggering, I fell, almost gracefully to the hard floor, looking up at Michael, who's eyes were blue again, and completely grief stricken, and angry.

"What the Hell Claire? Why didn't you stop me?" he shouted, his voice echoing around the room as his eyes flashed a perilous red again.

"Because, you flipped out and wouldn't let me move." I said, closing my eyes for a second, everything was spinning, blurring. I reopened them, and Michael was a veil of unshed tears.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted, letting a few tears escape, wiping angrily at my eyes, I tried to pull myself up, only to fall over.

I didn't move, I was suddenly so tired, so very tired…

"Claire?" Michael whispered, his cold hands on my arms. I couldn't seem to make my mouth move.

"Claire?!" He said louder, shaking me gently. I couldn't move. I felt his arms gather me up, and a cool blur enfold me before I was on something soft, almost silk. A bed? But, my room didn't feel like this, this felt wrong.

I felt my breathing slow… and then nothing.

Oo00oo

Waking up hurt, especially the bite to my neck, open and bleeding, it felt, although I knew it was probably closed by now.

"Claire?" Michael, said, his cool hands tightening around my hands.

"Yes?" I managed to say, my voice felt horrible, like a thousand splinters of glass were stuck inside my throat.

"My work is done." Someone said, sounding familiar.

"Myrnin?" I sighed, trying to open my bleary eyes.

"Yes, little one, it is I. Rest now. For I still expect you at the lab tomorrow." The sound of his footsteps retreating echoed to me. I tried to open my eyes, and I part way succeeded. It was blurry, but not blurry enough that I couldn't see Michaels blurry face above mine, smiling sadly.

I blinked, once, twice, thrice and everything came back to focus. Including the minute details of his face looming over mine.

"Claire, I'm so sorry." He said, his eyes earnest,

"I know, and I forgive you." I said, smiling up at him. He tried to return my smile but it kinda failed a bit.

"You shouldn't." He breathed down on me, his voice for once sounding a lot more vulnerable then he was.

"Well, I have. Myrnin won't tell anyone, just in case you wondered." I said, looking up at him. He smiled and replied,

"I know, he said you were just simply in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Don't worry, it won't happen again." He said, his eyes blazing.

"Good, because…" I stopped, unsure what to say. It had hurt, but it had also hurt so much, it had hurt well.

"Because it hurt?" he said, sadly.

"Yes, but it was also absolutely amazing at the same time." I said, before blushing, damn his face that invited you to blurt out your deepest secrets. His eyes met mine.

"Really?" he said, smiling, almost cockily.

"Yes, now why am I in your bed?" I said, before re-blushing, that sounded so wrong.

"I'm not sure, maybe you are meant to be in it." He said, smiling, his eyes twinkling slightly.

"Well, yeah…" I said, meaning to sit up, but suddenly his body moved, until he was pinning me down.

"Apparently you shouldn't move for a while." He said, tracing a cool finger down my face.

"Err, erm, ok."I said, gulping. "Michael, can you er, move maybe?" I said, trying to wiggle ouit of the very sexually suggestive position, which was not only exceptionally awkward, wrong and a bit weird, it felt right, so right and so much of a butterfly in stomach moment, I was left utterly gobsmacked. Especially since he hadn't put a shirt on.

"no, you might try and move again."

"But, what if er, anyone comes to find you, and they see you pinning me down, in your bed, with your shirt off?" I said hurriedly.

"I'd tell them where to stick their opinion," he said, and was it my imagination, or did his head just move closer slightly?

"But, what about…" I sighed loudly, his finger was tracing my jawline, gently tracing round the bite marks, "Eve, and Shane?" I managed to gasp out, as his head moved ever so slightly closer.

"What about them?" He said, seductively, as his head moved towards my jaw. I was trying to make sense of the situation. Michael glass, ultimate hottie, married vampire, was flirting with me, and touching me, so innocently, in a way that had never made me feel like this before? I could feel myself feeling more seductive, more, turned on. God, he was amazing; he was kissing my jaw now, cold little kisses down my jaw and neck…

"You're married! I'm engaged!" I managed to say, even as my hands moved to his golden hair.

"So?" he almost growled against my earlobe, as he gently bit down on it.

"So? You have Eve, and I have Shane!" Even though I was clearly enjoying what he was doing to me, how he was making me feel breathless, how he made me feel good…

"Does it really matter? We're both adults here?" He murmured, gently threading his fingers through my hair.

"What do you mean?" I said, as I gently started kissing down his face, the corner of his lips. I felt him smile slightly.

"I mean, people make mistakes, biting you was one, maybe marrying Eve was another." He said, his voice seductive.

"And Shane?" I said against his earlobe.

"Maybe, you've outgrown each other?" he said, smiling against my face as he gently nipped my ear.

"ahhhh, errr" I was incoherent, I couldn't think, I couldn't remember why this was wrong. He was kissing me, his cold lips meeting mine in a seal of our fate. Our lusting.

Oo00oo

Laying there in his arms, I know knew why Eve had called him Mr. Seduction. He was way too good, way too nice, way to everything. He was just absolutely fantastic, he knew just how to get me to moan, just how to hit me just there to make me lose control, just how hard to go for us both to love it. He was absolutely amazing, Shane had nothing on him. But, where did this leave us?

I mean, we were friends, we'd just had sex, hell, more than sex, it felt more than anything I'd ever experienced. But, where did that leave us?

"Claire?" he murmured, looking down at me, his face for me had changed, it was no longer just a amazingly handsome face that lead to other pastures that I would never see, it was a gateway to a whole new place, a whole new part of him, that I had a key to.

"Yes?" I breathed.

"You know I love you right?" He said, pulling me closer.

"Yes," it was true and in that moment I realised that I knew something else too, "I love you too."

He smiled, before I heard the unmistakable sound of a key turning in the lock. We both stiffened, looked at each other and knew we had no time to talk, we couldn't let them find out, not like this, not now, maybe not ever.

I was in my room a second later, softly deposited on my bed, my door shut and I heard the sound of a shower starting. My clothes had been thrown haphazardly next to me, smiling I dressed quickly, making sure to calm my breathing.

Leaving my bedroom, I saw Michael exit the bathroom, wrapped securely in a towel. I could here Eve below clomping around in the kitchen.

_He winked at me as I walked down the stairs._

_I felt my butterflies start a conga line._

_**Voila, another one-shot completed! Please review!**_

_**xxx**_


	3. Mind Games

_**Let us see what my mind can spawn:**_

_**Mind Games:**_

"Bye CB!" Eve shouted up the stairs,

"Bye Eve!"I shouted back down. I heard the door slam only seconds later, turning to look at my clock I saw it was still early, she would not be happy about Oliver's early morning shifts.

"God, can't you shout quieter? Vamp with sensitive hearing here?" A voice said from outside the door, Michael.

Opening the door I said,

"Sorry, woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" I smiled, before quickly giving him a quick ogle. Yes, I was with Shane, but damn Michael and his delicious six-pack! Besides, it wasn't often I saw him without his shirt on, and he had obviously just woken up.

"Maybe I wouldn't have done, had you not been having a shouting match." He said, but softening his words with a smile, I always liked his smile.

"Sorry, I will tell Eve to shout louder tomorrow." I said grinning, and leaning on the door frame.

"Where's Shane?" He asked, his eyes scanning the hallway.

"Err, work, it's his one early shift." I said, my eyes crinkling with laughter, he hated his early shift, it made him grumpy and irritable.

"I bet he was a pleasure to talk to this morning then." Michael said,

"Not particularly," I said, smiling.

"So, why aren't you at work, or class?" Michael asked, frowning slightly.

"Myrnin gave me that day off, he has a very important meeting with Amelie today, and so I have no classes today." I explained.

"Oh right, does that mean you'll be in the house all day then?" Michael said, leaning against my door frame, the same door frame I was leaning against. He was so close, his cool minty breath fanning my face, his marble like chest almost brushing mine as we breathed.

"Err, yeah." I said, suddenly hyper aware that Michael was stood in front of me, shirtless and I was in my pyjamas, my very short shorts and too-small tank top. At his height he defiantly had a good eyeful. Why did I just think that?

"so, yeah, I'll just get a shower and I'll be down?" I said, not meaning to phrase it as a question.

"Sure," He said, his blue eyes boring down into mine, but I couldn't shut the door, not without him moving.

"Err, could you move please? I kinda need to shut the door?" I said, smiling up at him.

"Oh, sorry." He said, his eyes still staring into mine, I was drowning in them, I couldn't look away.

He didn't move.

And then his eyes flashed red.

I hit the back wall of my bedroom with a thud, before falling back onto the bed. The door was still swinging shut on it's hinges. And Michael was on top of me, his eyes were auburn, not blazing red, but defiantly not Michael.

"Michael?" I whispered, and his hand covered my mouth making me breath harder.

"Just shut up Claire." He snapped, his eyes boring down into mine.

I gulped, and then his hand was gone, and I felt his cold lips press against mine, with so much force, that all my breath was knocked out of me.

"Michael!" I screamed into his throat, trying to kick him, which was hard considering he was leaning over me, and I couldn't really move.

"Shut up." He growled, biting my lower lip softly. His voice was husky. Oh God.

His hands were moving, all over me, touching me, and I felt sick, this was wrong.

"Stop it Michael! I'm dating Shane! And you're married!" I said, my voice rising in pitch as his lips moved from my lips to my sweet spot. How did he know it was there?

"So?" He said, his voice almost lost in the flurry of my mind.

"Get off me!" I screamed, hitting him with my fists, he wasn't himself. And then I saw his eyes, they were blue, bright burning blue. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Why?" He said, his eyes flashing crimson,

"Because you're married, and I don't want you?"

"Don't you? Well, I want you, just this once…" He continued kissing down my neck, to my collar bone, I was still trying to hit him.

Until his hands shot up and captured my flailing hands, in one of his. Meaning that I was in a very uncomfortable and very bad position.

"Why?" I managed to shout as his lips recaptured my mouth.

"So, I can see what makes Shane moan so loudly, and to see if I can make you scream louder." He said. OMG, he had listened to us, to us having sex. Sick bastard.

"Sick bastard." I said and I suddenly felt my wrists get more painful.

"Maybe, but I want this." He said, his other hand groping me. I spit in his face and I felt his touch on my wrists become unbearable, so hard, so much pressure.

"Shut up Claire." He said, as he tore open my blouse.

Oo00oo

Shit, it hurt. God, it hurt. He was so cold, and fucking hell it hurt, he was way too hard, and big. I wasn't even moving now, he'd somehow managed to tie my hands to my bed, with a pair of tights. I moaned loudly as my shoulders slammed into the headboard, again.

A tear dripped down my face.

_And then, all I felt was pleasure, sickening pleasure, like it wasn't real. God, this felt so good, so amazingly good. He growled as he felt me move beneath him. Since when did Shane growl? Shane._

_Shane._

_Why should that name mean something to me? This was Michael, who else could it be?_

_My throat was soon raw from screaming in pleasure._

Oo00oo

I felt something move next to me, something cold wrapped round my waist? What the hell? I opened my eyes and came face to face with Michael, and everything came back.

"Get out." I said, trying to wriggle from his cold arms.

"Claire?"

"I said get out." I hissed, my eyes tearing as I felt pain flash on around me.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Really? Could have fucking fooled me, now get out." I said, pushing his chest.

"I'm so sorry, I just wanted you to have fun."

"No, you wanted to get your horny bastard self laid, regardless of what I wanted." I hissed, feeling tears slip down my face.

"Yes, but you had fun, right?" He said, stroking down my bare spine.

"No, now get out."

"That's not what it sounded like when you were screaming my name. " He retorted smirking at how my face blanched.

"Only because you compelled me." I spat, making him flinch. He was out of my room in a second, just as the door downstairs opened and I heard Eve shout,

"Yo? Any live one's?" I couldn't let her know. I hurriedly stepped into a pair of my most comfy jeans and baggy jumper.

"Yep!" I shouted back, before running into the bathroom, to clean my teeth.

Oo00oo

He was hugging her, and kissing her.

As if nothing happened.

And then he looked at me,

And he winked.

Sick bastard.

_**Voila! Please review!**_


	4. Wrong Answer

It was too dark for her. Her entire life seemed dark, to be a bottomless pit of despair. She snorted at herself in the mirror. She looked pale, altogether sallow, and just not nice looking. Her usually tied back hair hung limp around her shoulders, giving her sallow skin a very unhealthy tinge. She smiled at herself in the mirror. She looked horrendous, not that it really meant anything anymore. Not since Shane had left her. He'd proposed, said they'd get married. Then, he'd just gone. Leaving her because 'he couldn't handle it anymore' and 'it wasn't her, it was him' well, she had to agree there. He didn't want to face her, the memories that the draug had planted in his head.

She was alone, it wasn't Eve's fault. She was too involved in marital one-sided bliss. Michael, well, he seemed set in his life, grimly soldiering on with his life long commitment to Eve. She knew he wished he'd taken more time in deciding. He wasn't happy, only an idiot would think that. It was just a shame that everyone him included seemed fixed on their marriage. A solitary candle in a dark room of despair.

They were all set in a path, Eve happy in her marriage, Shane trying to mend his life by dating, and bringing back multiple girls and Michael. Michael so grimly set in his life, just powering ahead. A pawn in Amelie's' plans, just as much as he was a pawn in Eve's life. She opened the door and traipsed down the stairs, trying to not make a noise. She couldn't remember if Shane was at work, or if Eve was. She didn't want her pity, or his sad eyes.

She didn't mind Michael, he was permanently stuck in his mind, wallowing in his depression. He never said anything to her, apart from the necessities. The smell of coffee dripped around the door to her, as she walked into the kitchen. She looked at the clock before stepping inside. It was 11am, Shane was at work, as was Eve. It was just us two, walking around in the big empty house. Not even Miranda could make them talk.

He was sat at the table, reading a paper. A cup of coffee cooling beside him.

"Morning." He said, not bothering to look up from his paper.

"Morning." She replied, sitting opposite him. She sat and stared at him. For some reason, she was in the mood for a conversation. She sat staring at him, until he finally licked his eyes up to meet hers.

"Yes, Claire?"

"N-nothing." She stuttered, feeling disarmed by his eyes. His delicate eyebrows arched and she shuddered slightly under his intense gaze.

"Really? Then why were you staring at me?" He snapped, dropping the paper abruptly onto the table.

"Was I?" She said, feigning ignorance.

"Yes." He hissed, his voice deep. She glanced up at his eyes. They were red. Damn.

"Sorry." She said, standing slightly, before she hit the floor, a cold body pinning her down, his hand around her neck.

"You won't escape that quickly." He hissed in her ear, his eyes were bottomless pits of red. She sucked in a deep breath.

"Sorry, Michael. I didn't mean to disrupt you." She said, shifting slightly.

"I know. But, it doesn't matter now." He hissed, his lips on her neck, his cold fangs pressing down on her skin.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't." He whispered, his teeth scraping against her neck.

"Because you'll regret it." She said.

"Wrong answer."

Oo00oo

She felt sick, and there was something laid next to her. Something cold, something seriously cold. Why did she ache? She couldn't remember. She cracked open her eyes to see white, a pale expanse of moving white. It was a chest. And a pretty cold one at that. She took a deep breath, inhaling the cold crisp scent of winter that radiated of this vampire in waves.

She looked up, hoping that said vampire was asleep. He was. Michael was, and a quick inspection of my own body made me wince. I was naked, as was Michael. We were in bed together.

I ached. I had bruises and I could feel my neck throbbing. Oh god. I felt myself mouth, my voice coming faster. Why was I like this? I couldn't remember. It was a flurry of blurring. A sharp pain in my throat, movement. Cold air and radiating pain, from my neck and down there. So much pain and a blurring object above me.

Michael had raped me.

I took another deep breath and looked back up at him.

"Why?" I breathed studying his features, smooth as always.

"Because I could." His voice rumbled, his eyes open, still glowing slightly. "Didn't you enjoy it?" He said, his voice dripping with malice.

"No." I said, trying to wriggle out of his arms.

"_Wrong answer."_

_**And there we go! Please review and if you have twitter, go on my profile and follow the link to follow me! Much appreciated!**_

_**xxx**_


	5. Just A Game to Him

It was different this time. His face was inches from mine, his blue eyes piercing mine as he looked at me, pleading for me to do something. To do something. I don't know why everyone has such faith in me. I mean look at what I'm doing. I'm supposed to be a clever level headed girl. But, yet here I am, having an affair with my best friends husband, and my boyfriend's best friend. And neither of them knew about it. I guess you could say that's clever, but it's not, it's sneaky and not right.

But, we can never tell them. It would break them, that I would do this, that we could do this to either of them. That I could be so heartless, so spiteful. So, not me. But, the truth was it wasn't entirely my fault. Yes, I'd lusted after Michael, but that could have remained a dark dirty secret I could take to my, more than likely, early grave. But, then, he'd had to start looking at me. Touching my skin as he passed me, smiling. Looking at me every morning, making me laugh. I would have been content to let these evolve into fantasies of him…well, you get the picture. But, then he had to do that to me.

He had to go kiss me. I don't know how it happened, one second I was alone in my room, studying the next a pair of freezing lips were searing mine. I kissed back, god, what girl wouldn't? it had been Michael, his hands so cold, his skin so perfect, making me feel the best I'd ever felt.

It was lust, not love. We both knew that was why we'd both gone along with it. Meeting up at night, when they were gone. It was lust, I knew it. He knew it. But, then somehow it had changed, our hurried hands were caressing, our fingers soothing. We had changed, and suddenly it was love, not lust.

But, we hated each other for it. That we'd got ourselves into this situation.

His eyes begged for me to step back, to tell him it was all a mistake, to go back to Eve. But, they were screaming at themselves for the very idea. I was the forbidden fruit, and he was mine.

I closed the gap between us and let a tender kiss fall on his lips. They were cold and perfect as always. Never chapped or bitten like mine, always the same. He was always the same. I was aging and soon he'd hate me too, how he'd come to hate Eve. Hoe she aged and changed and how he was trapped eternally inside a body that would never be able to go to a bar legally, that could never have a child. He would hate me too, I could already see it in his eyes, that he hated me, he hated himself.

And I hated him for how he made me feel. That he made me feel better then Shane ever had, or could. That he made me love him, even when I should hate him desperately. I hated him for it, and he hated me for it too. Our weakness, our mutual affectionate love.

The kiss was searing me, making be forget. He was like a drug in that respect, he made me forget, made me feel so much pleasure and love and insight into life and love that I felt wonderful. But then I had to come down, and God it hurt. How my limbs would ache slightly, the bruises I covered from his view. It seems concealer does work on vampire's, he can't see through it. How, my skin would tingle with goose pimples, and I'd have a slight cold, or how my throat would be raw from screams muffled. It felt so good whilst we were doing it, but afterwards the stench of guilt over took everything.

His hands were moving, like always. And, like always, I made no move to stop them.

Oo0oo

The stench of guilt was evident, I was surprised that Myrnin didn't smell him on me when I visited the lab. He marked me for his own. I was his, the ice cold smell, the fresh breath, they were his. But the stench of guilt, of being so wrong never left him. A cloud I hung in the air, I could cut it with a butter knife.

Shane hadn't noticed it yet, neither had Eve. I didn't know if they ever would.

I doubted it. We were careful, so careful. A military affair, we scheduled and planned. We disgusted each other.

Our after sex haze was often riddled with anger, barbed remarks and words like daggers. We couldn't stop. This anger. It was breaking us apart.

"You make me sick." He didn't, not really, he made me feel so alive, and happy and protected.

"You're a slut Claire, you're the one that makes people sick." He replied, his tone as icy as his skin. He didn't mean it, but it still hurt, cutting my heart into pieces.

"I'm not a slut, I fell to temptation." I replied, my voice implying he was nothing to me. But he was more then nothing, he was everything.

"Is that all I am to you? Forbidden fruit, a better fuck then Shane?" He replied, snarling at me.

"No, never. Is that all I am to you? A way to get laid?" I asked staring up at his quickly thawing eyes.

"No, never." He replied, kissing my forehead softly.

The fight was over, but lying in his cold arms we both felt dirty, not talking. It wasn't easy like Shane and I, it was tense. Who knew when either of them could return?

Oo00oo

I was coming down from the high, and so was he. The drug that we were to each other was losing effect and we were nothing to each other, cold, back to lust not love.

He was a drug to me, a sanctuary in my head.

But that sanctuary was crumbling.

00oo00

We were facing each other, him hanging over me, staring at me. We hadn't exchange a word whilst we were going at it. His eyes were cold, and I think mine were the same. It hurt to think they used to make me melt. I felt cold, and I knew it was over.

"Claire. This was a mistake, you know that right?" he said, his eyes drilling into mine.

"No, this wasn't." I said, trying to get him to see. I knew it was over, that are affair was at it's last stages. But, God it hurt.

"It was Claire. You were easy, free and I'll admit pretty good. But it's over know. Except it." I felt a tear slip down my face.

I'd been an idiot. God, I was just a game to him. I felt my breathing crash up as I heard my door snap shut.

_It was over._

_He'd left me._

_I'd lost him._

_But, he'd never been mine to lose._

_Evidently I was just a game._

_A game I'd lost._

_**Wow, I didn't know where that was going… anyway. Please review, I do really appreciate them! **___


	6. Just Once

It was only supposed to be once, a way to relive the stress, the sadness. How had we both become so sordid? It was supposed to be a one-off, just a single thing, but we'd kept meeting, talking, brushing together, smiling, we were being idiots.

It was only supposed to be once, a single event, something that could have stopped, something we had control over. I didn't have control any more.

I'd always wondered what it was like to be addicted to something, why? I'm not all that sure, just the thought of it. I'd always said I'd never get dependant on anything. I guess even the best of us can be wrong, is it in-modest to say I'm one of the best? I suppose it is.

I'd always silently pitied those addicted to things, to drink or drugs. I'd never understood it. I did now though. I wasn't addicted to drinking, or your standard drug. I was addicted to Michael, how he smelled, how he talked, how he touched me so softly, his cold body pressing against mine… He was a drug to me. Sure, he wasn't cocaine or nicotine or alcohol. But, he was a drug in every way that counted. I had to touch him, had to feel him touching me.

Making me squirm with pleasure.

I had to have him, even the lightest brush of his hand on mine was enough. I was totally addicted to him. I couldn't get enough of him. The way he touched me, the way he dragged the blood out of the bite mark on my hip. It was addictive, knowing that he was drawn to it, that I could do something for him that Eve never did. That he could make me sigh and weak and light headed.

The feeling of pure fire bliss and pleasure as he sucked my blood.

God, it was addictive.

But, it was only supposed to happen once, just once. Then we'd go back to our daily lives. we hadn't planned it, we weren't sordid, we just sort of fell, together. He was thirsty, and somehow along the way we'd ended up on his bed, having sex, a bite mark bleeding on my hip.

I still didn't understand how it'd happened. Yes, he was way better then Shane, way better, he made me feel so alive; even though I knew he could kill me in an instant. But we'd agreed, it was wrong, we were both in relationships (God, he was _married_, to _my best friend_), that it was lust, pure and simple. He'd been thirsty.

We had tried to stop ourselves doing this. But we'd failed.

I'd tried so hard to stop myself, but it hadn't worked. Our second time was in the bathroom, I'd cut myself whilst shaving… Shane and Eve had been in the house. They didn't even know, and god, it made me feel so guilty. We'd said, again, it was a mistake, that that was just once more, that that was it, nothing else.

We tried so hard, but it was addictive. It cooled me down, got rid of stress and stopped me thinking about everything. About Shane, and Eve and Myrnin, and my life, the ultimate questions about death, about becoming a vampire, about the sordid affair I was having.

The irony wasn't lost on me. Having sex was one of the reasons I felt so overloaded, stressed now, but the only way to make me forget, to make me not think was to have sex, the very thing that was stressing me out. I was mixed up.

OOO

There was a knock on the bathroom door, I was stood in a towel, a comb grasped in my still wet hand, my hair dripping lightly down my back. I didn't even stop to hesitate. Carefully opening the door I ushered Michael inside, the newly oiled hinges making no noise as it shut.

"Claire," he greeted me, taking my hands and smiling down at me. It wasn't love in his eyes, it was lust, addiction. It wasn't the same as when Shane looked at me, he was always filled with love, but his eye were filled with lust, addiction, wanting.

I shuddered as his lips crushed down onto mine, and my towel dropped to the floor with a thud.

Ooo

His lips were at my hip, his eyes were intent on mine as I writhed in pleasure, he was sucking my blood and it hurt, like fire. Hot burning fire.

But, it was so…ohhh, god, that felt good. I didn't feel so tense now…I felt airy, and oh so free…

It was like flying, flying so high in the sky, that nothing could touch me, ever.

But, I knew how short lived it could be, how this would eventually overdose, and then I'd be cut free, forever.

I waited for that day.

I prayed for that day.

I dreaded that day.

_It was only supposed to be once._

…_**Voila! Hope you like, and also a huge thanks to everyone who reviews! I appreciate them all **___


	7. Mummy, why don't I have a Daddy?

"Mummy? Why don't I have a Daddy?"

"Because sweetie your Daddy isn't here with us anymore, he's up there with Grandma, and Granddad." I said, holding his hands in my own.

"Does he love me mummy?"

"Yes sweetie he loves you very much, and one day you'll meet him."

"Good, mummy, because I want to be just like him. A musician."

Ooo

"Mum? Who was my Dad?" He asked, his golden hair glinting in the light. His young face a replica of his, but younger, more fragile.

"A great man."

"No Mum. How did he die?"

_His best friend stabbed him repeatedly with a silver stake as he screamed, until he couldn't scream any more. That's why you were a week early. Because I'd told him, told him it wasn't his._

"It was an accident darling, a terrible accident."

000

"Mum, it wasn't really an accident, was it?" He was older now, his golden hair grown out, the guitar I'd given him slung across him. His 15 year old face serious, he was always serious these days.

"No, it wasn't."

"What was it then."

"Murder." I whispered, my voice cracking as he ran out the room.

000

"Who killed him?" He asked, his 17 old face a replica of his fathers.

"His best friend, a man called Shane Collins."

"Why?"

"Because, I loved your father very much, and he loved you, and that's why you're here. But, he was already married, and I was engaged to Shane."

"Oh, how did he kill him?"

"He stabbed him with a silver stake." _No need to tell him how many times._

"How many times?"

"…Until he stopped screaming."

"Who was my Dad?"

"A vampire, and a great man called Michael Glass."

_The house seemed to warm briefly at that, the ghost of Miranda pleased at last that I'd told him. _

000

The bed still felt odd without someone else asleep in it; even though it had been years since I'd last slept in a bed with a man. I sighed and remembered.

It wasn't supposed to happen, but it had. Secret rendezvous, inside jokes, laughter, sex. He wasn't supposed to be fertile. He wasn't, but I was and somehow we worked in a way that should never have worked.

But, it did.

And somehow that was even worse.

He'd said he loved me, that we'd figure this out, that we'd get through this. He'd divorce Eve, I'd dump Shane. We'd raise the baby. It was a dream, a perfect solution.

We'd never had the chance, he'd divorced Eve. It was sad, but necessary. Shane had stuck with me, believing that the baby was his; it wasn't. And, somehow he must have know, but resigned himself to the fact that he could raise it as his. He'd never get the chance. He'd never get out of jail; never.

He'd accepted it calmly when I'd told him,

"The baby isn't your Shane." He'd already known, somehow, but he accepted it, he was prepared to raise it as his. But, I wasn't, and that was the downfall. I wanted to be a proper family. He wouldn't let us finish, he wanted to know why. Who the father was. I couldn't tell him.

And then somehow he'd got it out of me, and I don't know, I still didn't, what I'd expected. But, not this.

He'd stabbed him 43 times, his screams ringing in my ears, mingled with mine as I went into a stress brought on labour. His last words had been, I love you. It had broken my heart, and my water.

It had been painful, and so bad I could never have children gain; but I didn't care. I had Michael's child and that was all that mattered.

And, someday I'd see him again.

Someday, we'd be a family, and maybe we'd find forgiveness in heaven for Shane.

_But, I doubted it._

_**Wow. Not very long I know, but poignant, hopefully.**_

_**Review? **_

_**xxx**_


	8. Sharing

I was always told that sharing was a good thing, that I should _share_ my things, my toys. But, now that I'm older- I don't think _sharing_ is such a good thing anymore.

I hated this, this sharing her with him. That dickhead, that absolute twat that treated her so badly. That made her cry when she thought no-one was listening any more.

Shane.

Even the sound of his name had my eyes flickering, not that they didn't do that anyway. Sharing Claire was just so hard. He didn't deserve her. But, thinking about it; did I?

_Yes._

**No. **

I knew it was no, I was married for god's sake, but I couldn't get her out of my head, her sad little smile whenever she would see my hand round her waist, the reminder of the unique scent as she got out of the shower, a scent that carried so many memories. So many illicit memories, so many memories that shouldn't have ever happened.

But, they had.

And somehow that was worse.

Ooo

I could hear them, talking about nothing, that was all they ever talked about. Their conversation as lifeless as I was. I chuckled, at my own brand of humour, vampire jokes.

The joke really was on me.

All this sharing. All this playing happy bride and groom was tearing me apart inside, but I kept the façade up. God knew how much I hated it. How she would smile at me, and I would smile back and inside I was yearning for someone else, someone complexly different. Not so fixated on herself, not so self pitying, not so brainless as to be an idiot with me.

Someone I'd already ruined.

She was sharing me just as much as I was sharing her.

Small moments, a smile her, a snog. Long hot sex in the shower. Fuck yeah. I felt my nether region twitch slightly at the memories of the latest escapade we'd performed, in the basement.

They'd both been in the house, oblivious.

They were sharing us, and they didn't even know.

"Hey." A small voice whispered in my ear, it was Eve. Plastering on a smile I turned to look at her.

Her black lips smeared mine as she pressed herself to me.

It was going to be one of those days.

God my mind was screwed.

ooo

I hated sharing her.

I hated seeing her pretending to love Shane, she didn't. She loved me. Eve loved me too. When had that not been enough suddenly?

I wasn't sure.

I wasn't sure I cared anymore.

000

She looked beautiful in her dress, all white perfection, her brown hair swept up onto her crown, reminding me oddly of Amelie. Her father grimaced as he placed her hand into his.

I was stood beside him, he smelled of stale beer still, covered by cologne. She looked ravishing, bright and innocent.

My child growing in her stomach.

000

It looked like her, not me. His brown hair, slightly curly like mine. Her eyes were hers, and a nose that could have been anyone's. It looked slightly like Shane's even. Good thing he had the same colour eyes as her.

He was pale, too pale, and he already had teeth.

But, that wasn't too much of a problem, is it?

000

"Hey man, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye…"

"Yeah…"

"Will you be her god-father?" He asked, smiling like the most happy father in the world. Except he wasn't one. Not really.

000

She was still gorgeous, even though she looked older than I did.

Even though she'd had two kids. Two kids that should have had my last name- but didn't.

Two kids that bore little resemblance to their 'father' and more of a resemblance to their 'uncle'…

000

"Uncle?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"What happened to Mummy and Daddy?"

000

"Happy birthday Mummy." They said together, a few tears slipping down their faces. She had her face buried in him, hugging him as they both put their bunch of flowers on the grave.

Here Lies Claire Collins.

Shared until the very end.

RIP.

He was still rotting in jail.

And I?

I was still waiting to stop sharing.

The only problem was; soon there would no one left to share her grave with.

And then I'd stop sharing too.

_And see if the afterlife could be shared with her too._

_**Please review.**_


End file.
